His Lordship, Harry Potter
by VizeerLord
Summary: The Noble and Ancient hose of Potter was known for its...unusal thinking. Now that a New Head of House has risen to Power, only time will tell what is coming next.
1. Chapter 1

His Lordship, Harry Potter

arc 1

His Private Ass.

Ch 01

It had been three weeks since the first letter came.

Harry Potter

Cupboard under the stair

# 4 Privet Dr.

Since then, the family had been on the run. First just out of town, then deep country, and finally off the grid. Harry was bundled up in the raggedy quilt watching the digital clock run down to Midnight. As the clock turned over, Harry smiled to himself. "Happy Birthday Harry Potter."

No sooner then words were out of his mouth, there was a minor pop. Like when you yawn to adjust the pressure in your ears. Then the door shuddered as if hit by a truck. And Again. On the third hit, the door toppled like an Irishman after 3 am.

A great bear of a man squeezed into the room, just as Uncle Vernon tumbled down the stairs with a shotgun.

* * *

three hours later, Harry followed the massive man, he now knew as Hagrid up the docks to a Motorcycle. While the bike was big compared to others of its style, it was as if a toy when the 'Keeper of Keys' swung on, picked up his goggles. Harry climbed into the sidecar, and the Bike roared to life. It was as if they were racing the sun to London, little did young master Potter know, they were.

Pulling into a shady alley, Hagrid killed the engine, and parked the bike. Leading the boy to the door of the run-down tavern, He ducked to squeeze his massive bulk through the door. The place was built when men were smaller, so even Uncle Vernon would have to squeeze through that door. Seeing as it was just after 10 in the morning, the place had a few scruffy patrons, but the was no real noise, nor hurry.

"Ah, Hagrid! Your usual?" a jolly barman called out.

"No thanks, just taking young Harry here shopping for school supplies." Hagrid boomed back

the place went quiet. "Bless my soul, its Harry Potter!" the barman called out.

But before anyone else could move, Hagrid had led the boy out the back door into a small courtyard. Harry was not watching the big guy as his head was looking back over his shoulder, until he heard the sound of bricks moving. He turned back just as the wall finished folding in on itself and opening up on Diagon Alley.

Harry rubbernecked all the way up to the great door of Gringotts Bank. Seeing for the first time the short creatures, identified as goblins, Harry nodded as he trailed close to the bushy bearded bear. As Hagrid spoke to the goblin at the desk, Harry took one more look about. Okay, so the little biters looked like they could chew through your limbs in a few heartbeats, but Harry reasoned that was just what he would want to watch over his money.

As Harry and Hagrid were led back to the carts, and deep into the vault-crypts, enjoyed the ride as only an eleven year old boy could. The ride was soon over, as the cart pulled into vault 687. Harry hopped out to help the small guy.

"Light please." the small guy, Griphook, if Harry remembered right, held out a hand. Hagrid passed him the lantern. The guy, goblin, walked with a minor waddle to the shiny knob. "Key please." Harry traded the key for the lantern. The key went in, and everyone could hear the tumblers click and rumble.

As the doors swung open on silent hinges, a pop caused everyone to turn and look.

There a goblin in a ratty dress, blinking owlishly at everyone. Loudly, Griphook started snarling and spitting at her, only for her to return just as fast. Four louder pops signaled the arrival of four larger goblins. One waved his hand, and Harry's vault swung closed. Griphook snarled at the largest who hooted and snarled back.

Turning to Harry, Griphook spoke in the calming tones of goblin English, "Sir, there seems to be an issue with your accounts. You and my sister are needed at the office of the Blood-Blotter. These four will take you."

"Okay. Thank you." harry bobbed at the small goblin that had guided him down here. Turning to the big man, "See you topside?"

"Yeah." the half giant grumbled.

With his key in hand, the Boy-who-lived vanished with all but Griphook.

* * *

Harry and the young female were left before the doors of an office. The doors looked like a cross of the 1950s American Office building and 1590's mid European castle.

"Hum, not bad." Harry commented. "High function, meets Defensive Style." The Door before him read :

Blood-Blotter

Bloodlines and Inheritances

by appointment only.

Harry turned to look at the small hominid beside him. "Do we have an appointment?"

the goblin smiled at his joke, "If Not, we will soon enough."

true to her word the door lock popped as the knob turned. As the door opened on its own the gobliness led the way in.

"Ah, Hooktooth, Master Potter. So glad you could make it." A massive Goblin sat behind a even bigger desk. To the goblin's left was a large gem encrusted chalice linked to a crystal orb. "I see that there were some...irregularities in your simple accessing your school vault. Now that I have your file, I see that you and your Bloodline have a strong affinity for the unusual. Your great grandfather had a goblin secretary, paid from his personal vault. Even had a rider that linked that Klan to your bloodline. Your father and grandfather did not chose to have a secretary, but choose another race to bond too. Your father had a werewolf bodyguard/tutor, who is still being paid a stipend. They got away with it, because your great grandfather was still alive until your first birthday. By that time you were hidden under the Fidelius Charm. It seems that the contract has selected miss Hooktooth here."

the young gobliness began to wheeze. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, to steady her. Looking at the older goblin, "What is wrong with her?"

"em? Oh, she is just a bit over taken. The honor would have been given to her older brother, Griphook, but he chose to contract with the bank, rather then wait for you to show up. I need a drop or two of your blood, use the blade next to the chalice, nick a finger and drop the blood into the water."

Harry did as asked. As the blood dripped from his left forefinger...one...two...three, before he stuck it in his mouth. He looked at the goblin with an raised eyebrow. The goblin was busy peering into the crystal. A quill began to scribble out on the page next to the crystal lines of runes and marks that Harry could not make out.

"I see that you added more then the two drops. Good thing too, or we would have missed the deep blood link." the old goblin was making notes also. "Shall I contact your father's werewolf? I think he would be still interested in tutoring you."

"Yes please." Harry spoke quietly. "Just how is this all possible?"

the goblin snapped his head around. "what are you asking?"

"Until last night, I was told that my father was a drunkard, and my mom was..." he trailed off, swallowing before trying again, "Until last night I had been told that they had died in a car accident, but Mr. Hagrid became upset at that, and said something about a 'you know who'."

The old goblin squinted down at the boy-who-lived. "Hooktooth, you will need to instruct the boy in his family history as well as keep his personal books. It seems that the boy was kept in the muggle world. Mr Potter, you are the sole heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. When you come of age in five years, you have many options you will be need be made aware of." he glanced at the blotter in front of him, "Do you have an account manager?"

"Don't I already have one?" young harry asked.

"Your last account manager died of old age three years ago, and because your accounts were not active, they were just shelved."

Harry looked at the gobliness at his side, and raised an eyebrow. She saw him looking at her, and shook her head. "No, It is too great a responsibility for a female of my age. Griphook might have been able to, but..." her voice trailed off into a squeak.

Looking back at the Blood-Blotter, "On the advice of my secretary, I name Griphook as my Accounts Manager, provided that the Bank can spare him."

"You do not demand him? You ask if the Bank can spare him?" the Blotter asked, his head rose, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Harry swallowed. "I trust the Bank to oversee all my House Accounts, and while I am unaware of just what is in my accounts, I am hoping that Griphook can look through the old files, and with the help of my advisers, lay out proper planing for my Financial Future."

the old goblin started to chuckle. "Good answer my boy." he scribbled a few more notes, and pushed a button on the tulip speaking cone "Griphook to report to the Blood-Blotter's office. Account Manager Griphook, I repeat, report to the Blood-Blotter's office."

a gentle rapping at the door, caused Hooktooth to scurry to the door and open it. The small goblin, just a few inches taller then Hooktooth, that guided Harry into the depths, peered over her head at the older goblin behind the desk. He chirped at the older goblin, who glared back.

"Mr Griphook. It is impolite to speak in gobbledygook in front of your contracted Account holder. I did call for you, and yes, I gave the proper title. You are now the Account Manager for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

the goblin's eyes widened and almost popped from his head. He swallowed, as he turned to bow to Harry, "I am sorry sir. I did not know that you were offering me such a great honor."

"Nothing to it." Harry extended his hand. "My secretary advised me that you would the better option. A young Manager would also work very hard to prove to both me and his superiors that he was the goblin for the job while an older gob would take the post as his due and flake on me."

* * *

An hour later saw Harry and Hooktooth stepping out into the lobby. Harry was now carrying small sack filled with gold and silver, and Hooktooth had a small binder tucked under her arm. Seeing the giant bear of that brought him to London, Harry grinned before running up to the shaggy beast of a man. "You waited for me, Hagrid?" at the mans nod, Harry turned to Hooktooth, "This Hagrid, He gets a the next opening on my appointment book, no matter who comes after him. He is even higher then Griphook."

Hagrid frowned as the gobliness nodded and made a note in her book. "'Arry, what is this?"

"Hagrid, May I introduce my secretary, Hooktooth." Harry grinned up the man, "If you can not get a hold of me right away, she will know where I am, and how to get in touch with me." turning to look at the small female, you have the list of things I am going to need?" at her nod, "Lets go shopping."

Hagrid led the way out, leading the boy-who-lived to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, but due to his size could not enter. Harry looked in, and saw a white haired boy being measured, as his duel-haired mother stood at hand sorting through the robes on the rack with a distasteful look on her face... the high pitched boys voice as he spoke down to the witch adjusting his robes soured Harry's interest.

"Hagrid, let us go else where first, I find the customers there...Not my kind of people."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow and peered into the shop. "Oh, then it is to Ollivanders Wand Shop, I guess. Best wands in all of England." and the lumbering hulk plowed off into the crowded street. Harry and Hooktooth trailing along.

As they came to the door, Hagrid excused himself to run a minor errand. As the door clicked shut behind them, a bushy hair man popped out of the shelves behind the heavy desk. He glared at Hooktooth. "We can not serve your kind, Please leave."

"Excuse me." Harry spoke up. "Why can you not serve us?"

The man looked at Harry Potter. "It is against the law to make wands for or sell wands to Goblins, Elves, and other non-wizards."

Harry looked at the young gobliness. "Hooktooth, are we getting a wand for you too?"

Her chin came up. A snarl that showed many of her namesake, "No Master Potter. I am unable at this time to use a wand." she spoke to Harry, completely ignoring the human behind the desk. "I would need another fifty years of study before it would be anything other then just another stick in my hand."

Looking back at the human. "Seeing as I am the only one purchasing a wand, there should be no need for my secretary to leave my side. I was told this shop had the best wands in England. But if they..."

"Sorry, Mister Potter." the grey shaggy haired human smiled at the boy-who-lived. "I was just making sure that the Law was upheld. If she is here with you, I see no reason I have to have her leave. Shall we begin?"

* * *

An hour later found the pair out on the steps, casting about for Hagrid. Harry's wand; 11 inches long, made of holly with a phoenix feather core, was in a dragon leather wrist holster up his left sleeve. While Harry had no knowledge of how to use it, Hooktooth had already scribbled a note to contact his father's tutor. Hagrid once more plowed through the traffic of the street walking witches and wizards. In his hand was a cage holding a snow white Owl.

"Appy Birthday 'Arry." Hagrid thrust the cage into the boy's arms.

Harry was flooded with the joy of his first birthday gift, until he noticed Hooktooth's sad face. "You did not know that today was my Birthday, did you?" the Shy gob shook her no. "That is okay. Have we talked wages yet?" again the gob shook her head no. Pulling ten gold coins from his pouch, Harry handed them the young gob. "This is a zero interest loan. You will pay me back by the new year." turning to look at the owl, "So, Hedwig." he spotted the name tag on the top of the cage. "Now what?"

"Sir," Hooktooth spoke shyly. "the cage is mighty cramping for a bird of her size. No doubt she will prefer to ride on your shoulder so the cage can be stored. In-fact, I would trade the cage in for a stand, first chance I got, if I was you."

"Good idea." Harry popped open the door, and offered his arm to the owl. Hedwig hopped out and up to his shoulder where she nibbled his ear.

And so began the whirlwind shopping tour that was Harry Potter's first day in the Alley.

Six hours later, Harry drug his trunk into the Leaky Cauldron, followed by Hooktooth as she floated her smaller trunk along. Hedwig had been sent to deliver a letter to one R. J. Lupin about arranging some tutoring lessons for Harry. Harry had offered to buy Hooktooth her own 'Owl or what ever' but the young gob had held off stating that the young master did not need two owls just yet.

They had both gotten a full wardrobe update at Madam Milkin's, and had changed into everyday robes, so that Milkin could burn the rags. ("Really, to allow rags of that state to leave my shop as anything other then ashes is insult to my Name, my Reputation, and my Store!") the only store they had passed over was Quality Quidditch Supplies, and that was because neither one played quidditch.

Hagrid herded his two charges to a tabled in the back, and dropped his massive bulk into the booth. As the young couple stored their trunks, and climbed into the booth opossing the now revieled half blood giant. A service witch approached to take their orders, and Hagrid ordered three massive meals. As the witch was about to turn away, harry caught her wrist.

"I need to arrange logding for two for the next month." harry spoke quietly. The witch's eyebrows rose,

"I might be needing three rooms, depending on when my tutor will be arriving."

Tom the barman who must have had a charm cast to allow him to 'overhear' any and all conversations held in the tavern appeared at her side. "Go on girl, get them their food." as the witch scurried off, Tom

leaned forward. "Why are you looking for lodging?"

Harry gulped. "Because, sir, I need a place close enough to get to Kings crossing in a months time, but away from my muggle family. I fear that my returning to them right now would just upset things. This place feels homy, but not overly pricy. That and I am hoping that my fathers tutor will show up and ease my return to the wizarding world."

"And how will you be paying for this?" tom crossed his arms over his stained apron. When word got out that the boy-who-lived called his place homy, he could be a bit more selective on who he chose to board here.

"Just contact Griphook of Gringotts." Hooktooth scribbled down a note in gobbledygook. Passing the note to Tom. "That should cover three rooms with meals for a month."

Tom squinted at the note, before tucking it into his pocket. "Enjoy your meal, Bill will take your trunks up to your rooms by the time you are done."


	2. Chapter 2

His Lordship, Harry Potter

arc 1

His Private Ass.

Ch 02

Harry had been waiting three days for his tutor to show up.

Flashback- After dinner three days ago

With the finishing of the massive meal set for six, the three diners sat back and patted their full tummies. Hedwig landed lightly on the table, and offered Harry the letter in her claw. Opening the fold parchment, Harry frowned at the tight script.

Mr. Potter

You have no idea how pleased I am to hear from you. You claim to be interested in my services as a tutor, and that you wish to talk about the contract I had with your father. I have no idea what you mean about a contract, but I will be at the Leaky Cauldron in three days. 

Remus J. Lupin

Harry frowned, as he passed the note to Hooktooth. She nodded, "Three days. Considering that the full moon is these two coming nights."

So Harry and Hooktooth retired to their rooms while Hagrid lumbered off into the night.

Flashback break

Harry and Hooktooth were sitting in the main room, waiting for Lupin to arrive. Harry was sipping a butterbeer while the Gob was drinking a tea of some kind. They were playing wizard's chess, having bought a set the other day. Harry was on the losing end, but was slowly making his way up the ladder. Hooktooth, with her goblin upbringing, had the advantage, but after a few pointers to Harry, was slowly losing her lead. Harry was awed by the movements of the pieces, and once he connected the Muggle version to what was in front of him, his old training in the game took off.

Having just placed Harry's Queen in a cunning trap, the gob turned to watch the floo spit out green flame and a boy about the same age as Harry. He tripped and ended up rolling under Harry's table. Hooktooth crinkled her long nose as the scent of the boy reached her. Harry helped the boy to his feet.

The floo spit or green flame again, and an old witch stepped from the fireplace, dusting soot from her shawl. "Neville, I just can not take you anywhere." she drawled.

Poor Neville had just looked up at the guy who helped him to his feet. On seeing the scar on Harry's forehead, he froze. "You're H-H-Harry P-P-Potter."

"That I am. And you are?" Harry smiled at the hefty lad. He offered his hand for a shake.

Neville just collapsed at Harry's feet. His grandmother just snorted.

"A druid." Hooktooth hissed.

The reaction from the elderly witch was startling. "What did you say?" she demanded as she moved to tower over the gobliness.

Seeing his friend being threatened Harry moved to protect the small gob. Hooktooth did not need his protection, though. "I said he was a druid, I can smell the stench of the 'Green' on him." her lip twisted in a snarl, her eyes locked onto the boy. "Just wondering why his core is so damaged." her long fingered hand flickered into the boys robes, pulling out a wand of eleven inches of ash. Drawing the stick across her upper lip as she inhaled. "Ash and Unicorn?" her beady eyes glared up at the old witch. "This wand belonged to another, did it not?"

"It was my fathers" Neville spoke softly.

"Ash, if anyone had bothered to ask, bonds to only one Master. The Unicorn core reinforces that. No wonder the boy's core is damaged!" the gob spat at the witch towering over her, before turning to Harry. "Sir, if this Witch can not afford a proper wand for this boy, I suggest you take him to Ollivander's. It always pays to have a druid in your debt."

"How do you know so much about wands?" the witch asked, her eyes burning darkly.

"After spending an hour getting the Master's wand, I picked up a book on Wand-lore when he was getting his school texts." Hooktooth returned her glare. "Just because I can not use a wand, does not mean I should be unknowing of the subject. Besides; 'Know the wand, know the wizard.'" the gob turned and handed the wand to the lad. "Keep the wand, not to use, but for the bond it holds to your father. It might allow you to do small magics, things to keep it strong, so that it can choose another Master, if it chooses to. Never force an Ash and Unicorn wand, the feed back can kill a wizard." she glared into Neville's eyes. "Oak or Cherry would work best for you, I think. You will need to look into ordering a staff in a few years...All the great Druids had staffs."

A great bleach of green flames heralded a new arrival. From the floo, a raggedy wizard was expelled. Not as dramatic as Neville's but with more violence. The wizard caught himself two steps from the floo. "Damn, I hate it when the floo powder gets wet!" the older patrons hummed and nodded as they turned back to their business.

The old witch turned from glaring down at the gobliness to glare at the new wizard. "Well Mister Lupin, the years have not been kind to you."

Lupin snapped around to glare at the witch before he recognized her. "Matriarch Longbottom." his nose wrinkled as he scented her perfume. "I fear I can not say the same; you are as pickled as I remember you."

Both grinned, before bowing heads at one another. "Remus, how I have missed your wit. Frank and Alice spoke often of your skills in tutoring. If you have the time over the summer this coming year, I would like to arrange for your skills. It seems that my teaching of young Neville, was flawed. I have been told that his core has suffered damage, due to trying to force an Ash and Unicorn wand to accept a new master."

At the mention of the wand, Lupin hissed. "You tried to have the lad use Frank's wand?" at her brief nod, he flinched, and pulling his wand, cast a charm on Neville, as the lad stood. "Minor damage, yes, but not too bad. Most will be repaired by just finding the right wand for the lad." a twist of the wand and his eyes widened.

"There was also something mentioned about..." the witch spoke in a whisper.

"Druid," Lupin hissed again. "I can smell greenhouse dirt on the boy." his eyes sparked, "Not since Harfang, has the Longbottom had a proper druid. The greenhouses must be half overgrown by now."

"Not quit, but close." Muttered the hefty lad, shyly.

But something had caught Remus' eye. All color faded from his face as he saw the skinny boy standing before him. "James? No, you must be Harry." he whispered, just before he lunged, catching the boy in his arms. Burying his face in the boys shoulder, he just held the boy-who-lived. "You have no idea how much you like your father." the tears that could not fall from his eyes choked his voice."

Slowly he released the boy, and stumbled to a nearby bench. "Augusta, I would like to introduce Harry Potter. Son of James and Lilly Potter. Close friends of Frank and Alice. It was their sacrifice that allowed you to keep Neville, and Frank and Alice to not face the Killing Curse from **Him**." his lip twisted in a snarl. "Though what happened to them is worse in someways."

Pulling a handkerchief, as raggedy as he was from a inner pocket, he wiped his eyes clear. "This boy is also the reason I am here. Something about a contract."

"Ah that would be a matter to bring up with Master's Account Manager." the gob spoke up, as she cast an eye over the werewolf. "Among other things, you are being asked to teach Master Harry the basics of the Magic World, the basics of the History of the House of Potter, and to get him started with using the basic household magics that are allowed usage out side of school." her lip recoiled with distaste. "I am afraid the sight of you accompanying Master Potter as you are..." she looked at Harry. "Milkin's."

"Really?" Harry asked, knowing where the gob was going with this.

"Yes. For him to be in your employ, looking like this." she shook her head. "House elves dress better."

Augusta frowned at the by-play before her, waving for tea to be brought to her, she eased her bones at the table with Harry and their party. "And where are you staying for this coming month?" she pried.

"Here." Harry answered. "already paid for three rooms and meals."

"And if I offered the use of the Longbottom estate?" the old witch offered.

"Master Harry has already paid, Mistress." the gob sipped her tea. "But we have yet to talk about what is happening after the First of the month. It is possible that we will have to find new lodgings at that time. Then there is the care and upkeep of Mister Lupin. I am unsure if you are are of his..." her eyes flickered to the skinny, drawn wizard.

"Uh...yes." Remus coughed. "My...furry little problem."

"That you are a Werewolf?" asked the witch, smiling at the shocked faces before her. "You let enough clues slip when you were in that silly group of yours. Alice filled in the few things I needed to know for certain. So you fix up a room in the dungeon to hold you during that time of the month, and you tutor the boys when they are not in school."

Hooktooth snarled in Gobbledygook, before speaking, "Trying to poach what is ours are you?" her sharp, hooked teeth glinted in the candle light.

"Whoa!" Harry put a hand on the gob's shoulder. "Let's not get carried away. Her 'poaching', as you call it, just goes to show you the value of our contract with Mister Lupin. If the five of us were to finish up here, and head to Madam Milkin's, we can get new robes for Mister Lupin, while Neville is fitted for his school robes. I will even forfeit the game if you return the set to our rooms." looking at the Matriarch, "I will cover the cost Neville's robes, and you can pay me back when we get to Gringotts."

Augusta snorted while Hooktooth just waved her hand, chasing the pieces into their places for to be return to their room.

Ten minutes later, the five of the stood before the open doors of Madam Milkin's. While Remus tried to talk Harry out of this, Hooktooth rode to the rescue once more.

"Master Harry takes pride in that his employes look their best at all times. Master James allowed his friendship and rebel nature to allow you to do as you please. I must insist that for all Potter related affairs, you have two sets of Milkin's robes. For when you are instructing Master Harry, you may dress as you please." Once more her eyes roamed the patched robes, "I have standards to maintain."

Augusta raised an eyebrow, "Really? And how do you feel about this Mister Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "It is about more then just that. My uncle Vernon is in Customer Relations with his company. For the Company to do well, it has to look like it is doing well. If my House is doing well, it deals only with the best. If I were to go any where looking like Mister Lupin here, people would think House Potter was weak. To be strong, we have to look strong. Mister Lupin is a valued commodity, proven by you trying to hire him away from us, and so he should Look like he is. Now the fact that three days ago I looked worse then he does now is beside the point. I was just an orphan then, now I am an heir of the House Potter." he turned his head to smile down at the gob. "Besides, it is easier to just go with it. With money comes Status. With Status comes Power, and then responsibility. My first night as a Potter, I tried to do something childish, and she read me the riot act."

"And your thoughts on Blood-Status?" Augusta lead the way into the shop.

"I have none." Harry remembered the big talk about the reason for the last wizard war, told from the Goblin POV. "I do believe that blood is like Wine, if kept too pure, it goes bad, in more ways then you can imagine." He grinned as he thought about 'Aunt Marge' and Ripper. Listening to the woman drone on about the breeding and bloodlines of her 'precious puppies' had him understanding some of the issues with the older wizarding families. "I am told that my Line is strong, because we are renewed every few generations by marrying outside the so called Pure-Bloods."

Neville looked on in a mix of awe and horror. Here was a youth, his age age, talking like this to his Grandmother as if they were talking about tea.

Milkin saw the raggedy mess approach and moved to investigate. Seeing the Boy from earlier in the week leading a man of the same style of dress into her shop, she frowned. "Mister Potter. I thought I explained about this." she waved her hand at Lupin.

"You did, Madam." Harry turned to her. "That is why we are here. He will need two sets of robes. One he will be wearing out of here. They don't have to be your best, nor do they have to be dress. They will need a badge like Hooktooth's."

Milkin looked from the boy-who-lived, to the Wizard. "Rose, you heard Mister Potter." she waved her best shop girl forward. The girl led the wizard off. "Matriarch Longbottom. I see you are here for your Grandson's School robes. This way." She turned and walk towards the fitting section.

While waiting, Harry and Hooktooth looked through the racks of standard robes, dress robes, and the like. In short order, Harry was paying the two bills, and after Hooktooth entered the amounts in her book, handed the slips to the adult of the purchases. "This, Mister Lupin, is the smallest of your value to House Potter. Matriarch Longbottom. Are you getting Neville his wand? Or ..."

"Gringotts first boy." the woman smiled, "After that, we will see. Meet back at the Cauldron for Tea." and she led the stuttering hefty lad into the swirling of Diagon Alley.

AN: this is a HP/GW story. They will Meet in this Arc, but beyond that, it is unwritten. My question, should this be a BOND story or not. You have one week to cast your vote.


	3. Chapter 3

His Lordship, Harry Potter

arc 1

His Private Ass.

Ch 03

isdh

The goblins in the bank were as busy as usual. If they were not handling a wizards affairs at that minute, they were catching up on some other banking business. Harry and Remus walked in side by side, and looked about. Hooktooth pushed past them, and led them down the line of tellers to the desk of the floor manager.

"Lord Potter and company to see Griphook." her squeaky voice rang out.

The floor manager glared over his half moon glasses at the three of them, "And you do not know the way?" he hissed at them.

"Knowing the way is not the issue," she spat back at him, "Banking guidelines state that no one is to move beyond the lobby without a bank employe to guide them. Master Potter and Mister Lupin are here to speak with Account Manager Griphook about House Potter Accounts." her lip twisted into her snarling grin, "As I am not a bank employe, but rather in service to House Potter..."

the manager just peered down at her from his desk, before reaching over and ringing the small bell at his side, by striking it with his thumbnail. Within seconds a gob, little bigger then Hooktooth as at their side. "Show them to Griphook's office."

the small gob had widened eyes, as he turned to lead the way to the back offices.

Once again Harry was rubbernecking as he inspected the architecture of the hallways. Lupin chuckled, "The walls actually move was needed. It is not just a maze, but a true labyrinth. This is just the offices, can you imagine the work and magic that went into the vaults?"

"From what I remember, it was a cross of stone-craft, and steam-puck." Harry spoke with revered awe. "And now you say that the walls move?"

Remus chuckled. "Just wait until you get to Hogwarts. The stairs move, while you are on them. It is a cross of a defensive measure and the fact that the castle is so old and has been subjected to so much random magic, the whole castle is almost alive." he traced his fingers over the nearest wall as they turned another corner. "Here, there is not the random or wild magic of the students, but the Goblin Nation use a magic that is unknown to humans, it allows the stone to be user friendly and yet stronger then just common stone."

"Hush." Hooktooth snapped at her humans. "You are giving away trade secrets." but the twinkle of her eye gave lie to the tone of her voice.

Finally they reached a door where Remus had to duck his head to enter. As they entered the room, Harry was taken back by the amount of paperwork that was piled about the small goblin, who peered up at the humans pushing into his domain. His eyes were red, glazed, and not in the good way. "Want do you want?" his voice was testy, even for a goblin.

"What is all this?" Harry asked, waving his hands at the piles of paperwork.

"These are the accounts of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Griphook sneered. "What was at first an honor, is now looking like a ..."

"I have no need for you to clear all this right now." Harry looked about in awe. "Just how expansive are my accounts?"

"Global? I have yet to crack that egg."

"Then don't. Anything not having to do with anything within England, can be put off until my fourth year at Hogwarts." Griphook waved and over a third of the piles vanished. "Anything having to do with Family Manor or Estates, not dealing upkeep or maintenance, can wait until June." Another quarter vanished. "What are you looking through now?"

"Marriage proposals." the gob rested his head on the desk. "I was culling the expired from the rest."

Lupin chuckled. "Cull those that are more then a year older the Harry." an evil glint in his eye. "Set them aside, Harry's secretary can write to them."

the gob looked at the werewolf, as his grin bloomed. A wave and all but three folders vanished from the desk. the stacks and shelves of paperwork still surrounded the desk "Okay, that makes things easier." he stacked those three to the side. "Now..."

"Lupin, Remus J." he bowed to the goblin. "I was told that there was a contract in my name with the House of Potter."

Griphook's eyes glazed before a thin folder jumped from the shelf off to their left to the desk. Opening the fold the gob read the top sheet. "Ah yes. Bodyguard and Tutor to the Wizard James Potter. Salary paid into a private account, with the option to extend the contract to the children of James Potter."

"Damn Prongs! Never could just let things be could you." Lupin stepped up to the desk, and picked up the contract. After reading it, he nodded. "I will take this contract." and was handed a black quill. Gritting his teeth, he signed.

"Okay. That is all I need done at this time." the gob returned the paper to the folder and the folder returned to its place on the shelf. "Hooktooth, I will be sending you the..."

the gobliness just waved, "I will send for them, once I have the master's office set up." she opened the door to lead the way out.

"Ah Griphook, you do not need to do all this alone." Harry leaned on the door, "I think another gob to handle the estates would be okay. I named you as my Account Manager, but I need you in the best of health, if I am to profit." he pulled the door closed behind him, as he followed his group out.

* * *

Matriarch Longbottom was waiting when they exited the back offices. The goblin at her side, handed the small pouch to Hooktooth, before heading off on another errand. "So, Lupin, Give my offer any thought?"

"If you do not mind Potter joining your grandson, I will be open to teaching young Neville." Lupin's grin was easy, flashing his slightly longer eyeteeth.

* * *

The next three weeks were a blur. Harry and Lupin would rise early, and then floo to the Longbottom Manor, spend the day learning the basics of a branch of magic. Saturday was History. Assigned reading was 'Hogwarts, a History.' Sunday was a general day of rest. Monday was charms. Tuesday was Potions, Wednesday was Herbology, and Neville got to show off his greenhouses. Thursday was Defensive arts, while Friday was Magical creatures.

On the morning of September 1, the three of them assembled for breakfast. Harry was worried about Hedwig, but Hooktooth said that it would be easier to just have her fly to Hogwarts. She could even carry a letter, if that was needed.

Walking through Kings Cross station, in his school robes drew a few stares, Harry just ignored them. It was just Harry and Hooktooth, as Remus was at his home, preparing for the full-moon. All they had on where they were going was the number 9 ¾ scrawled in Lupin's neat, yet hurried hand.

A mob of redhead boys were bumping one another as they allowed their mother to herd them onward. Harry's ears picked up her voice commenting on the number of muggles.

"Excuse me." Harry bowed his head in a quick nod. "All I got was the number 9 and ¾. Can you show me the way?"

"Of course Dear. Its Ron's first time too." then with a wave of her hand the boys lined up and one after another, drove their cart-buggies into the pillar. The twins did the old 'I am not me, he is' bit before diving into the pillar. Ron right on their heels.

Harry noticed a young girl hiding behind the woman. The girl's eyes were locked onto his scar. He made a mental note to question Ron about her more during the next week.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was resting in a cabin, Hooktooth on the bench beside him, looking out the window. "It is rare for anyone not a student to be here." she squeaked, "One must be a half breed at least to be allowed as a student."

At Ten oh One, the engine blew its whistle as it leaned into its 'harness' and pulled the train from its resting position. Harry and Hooktooth watched the cityscape fade into the fog of an English morning. No sooner then the city was lost, a rap on the window of the cabin brought Harry around.

Ron poked his head in, "May I ride here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Harry turned to sit in his seat, unknowingly blocking Ron's view that they were not alone.

"Anything from the cart dearies?" an old witch asked from behind Ron.

"No thanks," Ron waved a baggy of smushed sandwiches at the witch. "I'm good."

Harry frowned. "Three of everything. Are you coming back this way before we get Hogwarts?"

the witch was startled by the order. "Not normally. Why?"

"We should have an idea on what we like by then." responded as he dug out his pouch of coins. "that way we could sample now, and really get what we want when you were about picked over."

"Going to be late, but possible." the witch levitated the order into the cabin, and collected the coins. She frowned at the amount in her hand. "You have overpaid me."

"Apply it to what I am going to be getting later." Harry quickly set up the little table, just as the candy crashed down. The witch bustled on, as Ron was looking at the spread with a hint of jealousy. Hooktooth grabbed a sugar-quill, drawing the feather over her tongue. She dropped down and was now hidden by the great pile of junk-food. Harry giggled at the look on Ron's face. "Before we go any further, I am going to need your name. The name is Potter, Harry Potter." he offered his hand.

Ron dropped his sandwich. "blimey, it really is you! Ginny just would not shut up about you..."

"One, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." the redhead bubbled as he pounced on the offered hand.

"Easy Ron-Ron." Harry pulled his hand from the death grip. "Two, who is Ginny?"

"My younger sister." the redhead sat back. A glassy look in his eyes. "the only girl born to the Weasley line in five generations."

"Okay." Harry breathed deep. "Ron, for this to work, I need you to focus. I am new to this world, and while I have an idea of what these items are, I could use a guide."

For the next three hours the two boys sampled everything on the table before them. Shortly a bushy brown haired girl popped her head in, "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost his."

"Trevor escaped again?" Harry asked. Pulling his wand from his wrist, he pointed it out the door. "Accio Trevor!" shortly a overweight and slightly confused toad floated into the cabin, only to crash into a half empty box of jellybeans. "I never can get the landing part of that charm to work." he returned the wand to its pocket.

"That was not a first year charm," the brown haired girl pouted, "I should know, I read them all, and while I can not cast them all, I can cast most of them."

"Yeah, my tutor taught it to me after the fifth time Trevor escaped." Harry passed his hand through his hair, "Neville should be along shortly."

the girl frowned at him. "You're Harry Potter." She stepped into the cabin, offering her hand, "I am Hermione Granger."

Taking her hand, Harry pumped it twice. He motioned her to sit by Ron. He then continued to pick at the beans that were scattered about before Trevor landed. He motioned for the girl to join him if she wanted.

Three beans later, Neville came pounding up the hall way, breathing heavily. "I heard there was a flying toad coming this..."

"Hey Neville. Join us." Harry smiled at his first friend.

Neville dropped beside Harry and picked up the toad, box and all. "His cage got knocked over. And before I could get to it, he was gone."

"One would think he was a weasel, rather then a toad." Harry teased his friend.

"I hear that the great Harry Potter is in this compartment." all heads turned to see a white haired boy backed by two who looked like they were part troll. "This Crabbe and Goyle. I am Malfoy."

Harry stood. He remembered Malfoy from his first day in Diagon Alley. "How can we help you."

" You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he offered his hand.

Harry looked at the hand. Then at the wizard it belonged to, and finally at the thugs standing over his shoulder.

"Malfoy. Why don't you slither back under a rock." Ron spat.

The white haired boy's gaze snapped to the redhead. "Red hair, and hand me down robes, I know who you are, a Weasely." His flickered about the cabin. "I also see a squib," he pointed at Neville, his finger floated towards Granger, "A mud-"

Hooktooth cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her. "I would keep that word out of the Master's hearing."

Malfoy drew back. "What is a goblin doing here?" he asked, aghast.

"She is my personal assistant." Harry drew himself up. "You got a problem?"

"How did she get clearance to get on the train?" Malfoy asked, a sneer blooming across his face.

"Nothing said she could not be here." Harry crossed his arms. "We checked the rules. We even checked the Law."

"How do you rate a goblin ..." Malfoy frowned as he searched for the right word.

Harry grinned, "A contract with her Klan." he peered over his shoulder at the small gob. "Something about the Head of House Potter and all that." He turned to smirk at the blond. "Something the Pure-blooded like house Malfoy could never afford."

"We shall see." the blond turned on his heel, striding away. His enforcers were right behind him.

"How did you get a goblin?" Ron asked

"Same way he got a werewolf." Hooktooth flashed her namesake, "His fore fathers contracted for them through Gringotts." she picked up the last sugar-quill, trilling it in her long fingers "I am going to have to request that you get all of these that she has. I find that they tickle the tongue."

"Why do you have a goblin?" Hermione asked.

"She is my personal secretary." Harry tossed the last frog to Ron who seemed to really like 'em. "She is also teaching me a few things about the wizarding world from the goblin point of view." He picked through the last of the beans.

They spent the rest of the trip sharing their histories sense by this time they were already dressed their school robes. They also cleaned out the trolly, since everything was just so good.

* * *

As they stepped off the train, Harry noticed Hagrid bellowing for all first years to come to him. The half giant turned and ambled off, the first years following like little ducklings. They came to a bunch of small boats. Once in the boats, the boats moved off into the dark, calm waters. As they came about a corner, there loomed the great castle of Hogwarts.

Out of the boats, and up the great stairs, they climbed until they stood before the closed doors of the Great Hall. At the top of the stairs stood a witch, there was no other way to describe her, that had a face that looked like she sucked lemons.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagal. In a few minutes you will pass through these doors, and face the sorting hat. It will sort you into the house that you will call home for the next seven years. Await my return." she turned and entered the hall.

* * *

AN: Okay. one week poll; which house should Harry get, and why.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: you have voted...let there be...

His Lordship, Harry Potter

arc 1

His Private Ass.

Ch 04

isdh

"_Good evening. I am Professor McGonagal. In a few minutes you will pass through these doors, and face the sorting hat. It will sort you into the house that you will call home for the next seven years. Await my return." she turned and entered the hall. _

Shortly she was back to lead the thirty students into the great hall. Harry was rubber necking as he truly enjoyed the mix of old stone and older magic. He could hear Hermione rambling on about her summer reading...

then the raggedy hat started to sing, but Harry was looking over the Teachers table. There was a half-breed goblin, peering at the gob at his side, sitting next to the Massive Hagrid. A frumpy plumpy witch that looked lightly tanned sat next to a pristine turn of the century nurse. Then there was the only wizard that had more hair then Hagrid. This wizard had some small lens glasses, and twinkling eyes. Next was an empty seat, that Harry thought might belong to Professor McGonagal. Next was a turban wrapped wizard that Harry saw while he was at the Leaky Cauldron. Then there was a sneering man in shaded robes of dark blues and black.

McGonagal unrolled the scroll in her hand. "Abbot, Hanna."

as the girl called approached and sat on the stool, the hat mumbled for a minute before calling out, **"Hufflepuff!"**

"Bones, Susan." a redheaded girl strode to the stool...

"**Hufflepuff!"**

Harry let his mind wonder once more, as McGonagal and the hat traded off, until...

"Potter, Harry." the whole the Hall fell silent.

As if a wooden puppet with the hand of god pulling his strings he staggered to the stool. Dropping to the stool, the hat settled around his ears.

"I sense great potential. All four houses are open to you. I must look deeper. A hunger to prove your self... power knowing no limits...A thirst for knowledge, but not power. Nor is there a touch of greed... Loyalty for your friends, a willingness to stand in harms way,,, Slytherin offers great opportunities for those who are cunning enough to take them... Gryffindor offers the burning options for those courageous enough to seek them... Hufflepuff offers deep bonds of friendship to those who work for it...but you...you are in need of the answers in the stars...that leaves..."

"**Ravenclaw!"**

The hat was snatched from his head and Harry found himself staggering to the Table of the Birds.

The rest of the night was a blur as harry feasted with Hooktooth at his side and his last thought as he was led up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower, and fell into bed was that his life could only get more complex, but never more interesting.

* * *

It was with blurry eyes that Harry rolled out of his bed and stumbled to the showers. He arrived at the Ravenclaw common room just in time to see the sun rise over the far hills.

"Ah, Mister Potter." a high pitched, but masculine voice called out to him. He turned to see who was talking to him. It was the Half-breed Goblin from the Professor's table.

"Sir?"

"I was wondering who you came to have a goblin in your services."

"It had something to do with my grandfather, sir. A contract with her clan." Harry frowned, "Have we offended you, sir?"

"No, I was just curious." the short man stepped up to the window to peer out over the grounds. "There are those who frown at inter-racial relationships. They can lead to things like what happened to my grandparents, they were beaten near to death when my father was a child."

Harry nodded as he watched Hagrid dump a cart of cow pies into his garden by picking up the cart and shaking it. "I was told stories of the kinds of things that happened here. Humans will be humans, be they magic or muggle. My cousin tormented me for the last ten years of my life, and last month I heard stories of things my father did to his schoolmates."

"I remember your father, he was a rising star when I started teaching here." the short man smirked to himself. Harry smiled to hear about his father. "He had many admirers both student and staff."

Harry's smile soured, "I was even shown a few scenes in a pensive. My father was many things, but prefect was not one of them. I am told that only my mother was better with her wand, in the charming and hexing of others as needed, but I am sorry to say that He was a bully and she did not try harder to stop him." He peered down at the short professor, "His main target was a guy they called Severus."

"Ah, Professor Snape. The only one who gave your mother a run for her money in her Potions class. The stars were the limit for her in potions and charms." the small guy's eyes were glassy. "The reason your up so early?"

"Habit I guess. Before I needed to be up so I could help out in the Kitchen, then last month, it was the only time I had to myself." he stretched. "So, Professor, any Advice at this time?"

"Enjoy your time here." Flitwick patted him on the shoulder. "You will only be here seven years, and some say it is/was the best seven years of their life. They were the top ten years of my life, even with the...difficulties of my bloodlines."

"Ah, there you are." Hooktooth's squeaky called down from her perch on the stairs leading to the girls dorms.

"Did they treat you okay?" Harry asked, worried for what he saw as his little sister.

"First year girls. First night." the little gob shrugged, "They were playing nice, not knowing who stands where." she stepped down the stairs, nodding to the professor, "My safety is confirmed until the end of the week."

"Then what?" the professor asked, quirking a fluffy eyebrow at the boy.

"They will feel the power behind the heir of House Potter." Harry grinned slyly. "Come, lets go to the Great Hall, eat breakfast, find out where our friends ended up."

"You missed the sorting?" the little gob asked.

"I was overwhelmed with my own sorting. I kind of missed the whole thing."

She held up her little notebook, "good thing I was there, then." she grinned.

* * *

As Harry sat sipping his tea, his eyes danced over the hall. Hooktooth sat next to him as she sipped her coffee. He frowned at her. "You know that is so not English."

"I am going for a french connection." she looked up her book. "well the good news is that Malfoy went Slytherin, as did his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Of the nice people in our cabin on the train; Granger, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, but I noticed that the Hat took a moment. Seeing as she is Muggle-born, she was most likely shunted to a secondary House or she would have been sent to our roost. We Birds are a little raised beaked." she sipped her coffee, "Longbottom, Neville ended up in Hufflepuff, but I think it was mostly due to the Head of House is also the Herbology teacher. As he knew that going in, he most likely asked to be assigned to her House to further his druidic studies. Weasley, Ronald went straight to Gryffindor, even less time then Malfoy to decide."

"Did you get the address for Ron's house?" Harry snagged another piece of toast. "I want to write his sister."

"Why?" the gob glared up at her wizard.

Harry frowned. "I truly have no idea, it is just something that my magic core wants me to do."

Hooktooth made a note in her notebook. "I will have it for you by the end of the week."

a small scroll of parchment floated in front of them. Harry snagged it, and unrolled it to see his class line up.

"mm. First up is Potions. Shared with the Hufflepuff." Harry passed the scroll to the gobliness, "I am going to get my potion supplies, do you want to return to the tower? Or join Neville when he goes on down?"

"I think I will join Neville." she finished the small cake before her. "I have a few notes to compose."

Harry nodded, and began his trek up the hard stairs. At the knocker the squeaky voice droned, "Which came first, the dragon or the egg?"

Harry snorted, "That is a trick question. The dragon that laid the egg, came from the egg. There always has been the egg, there will always be the egg. What has changed is what we think the dragon is, what is the dragon."

"Accepted." the wall slide aside.

* * *

Harry tromped into the dungeon classroom, to see Neville and Hooktooth sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. He dropped into the desk next to the pure-blood. "Looking forward to seeing what the Potions Master is like?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Potions are my weakest subject. When Mister Lupin was teaching us, most of my potions were a mess. I do better with the raw ingredients."

Harry smiled at his hefty friend. "Relax. I am right here to help you." he pulled a roll of parchment out, "Did you ask the Hat for Hufflepuff?"

Neville looked at him.

"I mean, did you slant your request to be closer to Herbology? Or was it just luck of the draw?"

But Neville never got a chance to answer as the other students began to arrive.

Shortly Snape swept into the room, the door booming shut on his heels. He then began his speech about bottling fame, and putting a stopper in Death. When he noticed Harry taking notes, "I see we have our new celebrity. Mr Potter, What would I get if I added an infusion of Wormwood to Asphodel?"

Harry frowned, "The only thing I can think of would be a Sleeping or calming potion... But something tells me that that you are missing a few items to complete it."

"And a Bezoar?" Snape smirked. "Where should I find one."

"A fresh one, you would seek it out in a goat's stomach. But any wizard worth his brewing cauldron, always carries one or two." Harry pulled a small match box from a pocket in his robes.

Snape frowned. "Monkshood and Wolfs bane. How are they different."

"They are the same plant, Sir. Aconite, is another name. The main difference is what they are used in. Wolfs bane is used to hold the Wolf at bay during the full moon, Monkshood is more used in pain relief potions."

"You are well versed in potion lore." the Professor crossed his arms. "Who taught you, and for how long?"

"Master Lupin. And only for the last month."

"Lupin?" the man's brows furrowed, "You do not mean..."

"My father's friend. He sends greetings and sorrows that he did nothing to stop my fathers actions

that made your years here hell."

"And only a month?" Snape's hooked beak rose.

"Something about my mother skill in the potions lab." Harry swallowed, "Besides my Aunt and Uncle are very Muggle."

the sour face grinned, "the only one who challenged me in high marks in potions." the grin vanished, "Five points to Ravenclaw, Mr Potter. I expect you all to be this prepared. Mr. Potter, your...Goblin has no place here."

"Sorry sir, But I refuse to leave her where I can not protect her. Some wizards have … funny ideas about non humans."

* * *

AN: re; length. laptop over heating. typing quickly in the 20 minute windows.

AN: re; Harry/Ginny, are linked, and even bonded by year seven/eight. But I have seven years before I have to face that issue.


	5. Chapter 5

His Lordship, Harry Potter

ARC 01

His Private ASS.

Chapter 5

ISDH

Potions class went along quickly. Neville had a little trouble with the potion, but Harry's quick hands and wits prevented the culdron from exploding.

Up next was Charms, with the small professor standing on a stack of books. As the students filed in, Harry frowned. "Professor? Why the Books? Would not a stool be better?"

The Ravenclaw Head of House smiled, "Mister Potter, I can see how you might think that a stool might help, but with all the accental Magic, the Power surges, of wizards in training, nothing really holds up. But these tomes, by their very nature, are protected, just as stable, and if they are Damaged, they can repair themselves."

Harry nodded. Settling Hooktooth between himself and Neville, Harry sat on the bench in the first row.

* * *

Next was lunch. a selection of sandwhiches, many that Harry just wrapped in a napkin and dropped into a pocket.

As he was colleting his things to head out to Transfigureation, Ron drapped an arm over his shoulder. "Hey Mate, I was wondering, if you could help out with a minor favor." he looked around. "My brothers, fred and go..." He abruptly ducted his head as a pair of twined redheads entered the room, singing some ditty about the Founders. "Them. they were asking questions about you, and the rumors about what happened in our cabin on the train. Percy, the Prefect also has questions. Heads up." Ron returned to the Giffindor table.

As he passed the bushy haired witch, "Library, after last class." he whispered in her ear, "Be there, we have to talk."

Hooktooth trialed at his heel as he swept from the hall.

* * *

Neville found him in McGonagal's classroom. Harry and Hooktooth were sharing sandwhiches from his pockets, as they spoke in hushed tones as they watched the tabby cat on the desk.

a scuffed stride brought all heads about to face him.

"Ah, Neville, join us." Harry turned back to face the cat, "We were just talking about this fine animal."

Neville frowned as he joined the two 'ravenclaws'. "Feline, at first glance, one would say cat, but do to the strict poster, the keen intilect in its eyes... First guess would be kneazle, but in truth, I say Ani-magi."

"Ani-magi?" Harry Potter asked, his brows furrowed.

"Animagus or Ani-magi, A wizard or witch who has either the gift or nack to change into an animal." Neville dropped into the seat behind Harry. "From the stories Lupin told us, your Father was one."

Just then, the two houses that were sharing this lesson arrived. between girls chatting about this and that, mostly clothes and fashion, and the guys, boasting of things first year males boasted about, there was too much noise to continue their dailog.

Finially the bell rang as the students found their seats. Hanna Abbot and Susan Bones flitted in. Susan's robes were wet, and Hanna's were torn.

Harry, glancing at the cat on the desk, stood and turned to the girls. "Problem?"

"Snakes firing hexes at us in the hall." Bones tone was clipped, "Fourth years, i believe. I got hit with a water spell as you can see, but the snarltoothed git threw a cutter at Hanna. If she had not ducked when she did, it could have been bloody, or worse." She looked about, as she placed her book bag next to the only open seat, right next to Harry's, Hannh claiming the seat next to Neville. "Where is the Professor? I was hoping to beg a charm or two fix us up."

Harry grinned as he turned and nodded at the cat, "I do believe that she is not too far from here." Pulling his wand, he waved it over Susan's Robes. Muttering under his breath, her clothing dried, and her hair was even fluffed.

"What was that that spell?" the huff adjusted her robes. "I am dry, to the skin, and refreshed!"

"A charm of my mother's." Harry answered, "Mister Lupin taught me, while he was tutoring me in potions. You saw how ... gifted Neville is at potions." Harry grinned at his friend to remove the sting from his words. Motioning for Hannah to stand, he waved his wand, mending her robes. "Another charm, this one, from my tutor." his wand sliding away home, as he slide into his seat.

The cat stood, streached, then pounched. in mid jump it morphed into the Professor. "Well done Mister Potter, you have taken two spells, from the best of my former students, and cast them with with great skill, percision, and style. Five points to Ravenclaw. Your move to help, comfort, and support your classmates, even when they are of another house." her pinched mouth, tighened. "Five points. Deducing my little test, solving the riddle, and not sharing the answer with your classmates." she drew herself up, her mouth souring. "two points Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." her next words held a minor sting, "Next time, try not to flaunt your father's traits. He too walked a line between hellion and wild child."

From there the class trailed into turning a match stick into a needle. thanks to Lupin, Harry got it after about twenty minutes, Bones and Abbott got five minutes later.

as the bell rang, Professor McGonigal summoned the needles, and match sticks. Having them align on her desk.

"Class Dismissed." the Exidus was deafening.

* * *

Harry found the first year gryffindor Granger sitting in the Library, pooring over some thick tome, its dust, collected over the years, billowing about her bushy head.

"Maybe asking you to meet here was not such a good idea." harry dropped into the seat acroosed from her, tucking his bag in close. Hooktooth scrambled into the chair next to him.

She chuckled, as she closed the tome, causing more dust to billow, "Just some light reading. What can i do for you."

"You are Muggle-born, correct?" he pulled a text book from his bag as Hooktooth set up her notes. "My Father had a tutor from his year, helped him over the small hurddles that he could not get over on his own. there was some accounting enrichment, plus i can offer an instuctor during the summer monthes. this also include access to the Potter Library and a minor book fund." he paged through his book.

"What are you talking about?" Miss Granger asked as she leaned closer.

"Master Potter is offering you an option, a small monthy fee plus expences in exchange for a weekly meeting to review the classes you have attended that week, and the weekend just prier to your finials." Hooktooth peered over small rimmed glasses, "As you are under the age of consent, female, and Muggle-born, you have little to no protection from certein laws in play. Taking this option, allows Master Potter to shield you, and by extention, your family, from the more ... unpleasent members from our society." she grinned at the human girl, "With your parents' permission, we can offer you money, access, and backing for the projects that you might find interesting. As a single female, I too am at the mercy of boys being boys. As a gob, the humans look down on me, in more ways then one. But Under the option offered me, I am given protection from those who would intend me harm. In his service, i live like a minor lord, and all I have to do is keep his daily calander, his non personal mail, and such. When school is over, i will be in charge of his life on the most mundane matters, seeing that his life runs as smoothy as possable. He is offering you the same, only on an academic front. If you so choose, there are options including Law, Research, Medicine. Potter is an Ancient and Noble House."

the muggle-born frowned, "What is the time on this thing?"

Harry grinned, "I need to know by the end of the week, so I can get the paperwork out of the way." he frowned, "To sweeten the deal, I will include a personal owl." He looked to the gob at his side, "Get two for yourself as well, I have hedwig for my personal mail, you should have one for your personal use and one for my offical use."

"You are just throwing your money around." Hermione glared at the boy.

"Yes and no. the money itself has little value, but what i can get with it..." he closed his book, and looked her in the eye. "Now that has value. My mother was muggle-born, so i know something about the inter-magic reltaions. My coffers overflow, so I can make investments like you and what I am offering you, now. You say no, and we walk away, you say yes..." he let it trail off.

"I will have your answer by lunch on friday." Hermione picked up her tome, disappearing into the stacks.

* * *

Dinner for Harry and Hooktooth centered around a roast with potatos, mixed greens, etc.

a few notes were made, and Harry signed an order for three owls, to be paid from his accouts, a selection of books; a Birthday gift for the bushy haired Grif, and some minor sweets, including a big box of sugar quills.

While Hooktooth did the writing of the orderforms, Harry signed them, then walked with her to owlery. Hedwig as sent out with the important issue, the owls and the books.

a burly Eagal Owl was sent for the sugar quills, while a barn owl took a note to Lupin to ask him to seek out the Granger's Practice. As the wizard was a good friend of Lily's, he knew something about the muggle world.

he then lead the way up the stairs to the commonroom. as he stepped forward the knocker spoke up, "As i was going to St. Ives, I met a man with Seven wives..."

"the Answer is one. good base logic, seven wives, seven sacks, seven cats, and seven kits. the math is impressive, those who can do math have great minds, but only one was heading to St Ives. the man and his wives were met on the road, and most would not include the kits and cats.

"I was going to use Kneazles, not cats." the small metal face frowned, "But your position is a sound one. well played." the doorway swung open as if on silk.

As they entered, Harry patted the gob on the head, "See you in the morning." before turning and climbing the stairs to his room. He did this in front of the whole room, trusting in his house to keep her safe, tonight...

* * *

The next morning, Harry was shaken awake by a prefect. As he stumbled down the stairs he saw three witches, none of them first years, with freaky hair and funky robes. Across from them stood Hooktooth, with a angery snarl, and a frowning Head of House.

"Hook?" Harry asked, "You okay?"

She thrust her chin at the trio across from her, "These ..." the word she spat was goblin, "... attacked me and my belongings. their new looks are from them attempting to raid my trunk. they also spent the night hanging from the rooms ceiling, silenced. One of my roomates awoke early, for what ever reason, and screamed when they saw them hanging there."

"They say they were just having a bit of fun, but when i scanned the trunk in question, i noticed that the 'charm' work was rather nasty."

"They should be." Harry spoke calmly. "Lupin and a Goblin Rune-crafter helped us with the basics, and then we found a few things at the Zonko's Joke shop." he straightened his tie. "Now what is happening?"

"I want that little bug..." the youngest witch started screeching, but Harry's wand twitched, and she fell silent. no one even saw him draw it.

"Professor, I doubt that I have to tell you about Goblin views on ownership and theft." Harry looked at Flitwick, "They also have a narrow view on privacy. Those three should tuck thier tails and run."

"What do you mean, tuck and run?" the oldest witch spoke in a calm voice.

"You just assualted a member of House Potter, and a profitable member of her Klan." Harry did not even look away from the Professor. "If push comes to shove, this will get messy, and House Potter hass deep Vaults." he turned his glare on the trio, "Vaults and Connections that could shift the standings of many Houses."

"Are you threatening us," asked the third witch.

"No, threats are the tools of the snakes. Ravens deal in facts and figures. take your time, do the math." Harry's grin would have made a goblin proud, "with her Klan, any debts floating, will be called in, any payments owed to your houses, delaied. then there the favors called in..."

"All over some little 'gold muncher'?" the middle witch asked.

"First she is a member of my House. She is Family in all ways but blood. Second, she is a friend, I faced being named Huff because of my loyalities to friends and those who earn my trusts. I was difficult to place, I have strong traits for all four Houses. I was named Ravenclaw because my logic is cold, and I burn for knowledge. I am willing to prove all the major traits, just push."

"And if we just walk away?" the eldest asked.

"That depends on the Professor, you three, and Hooktooth." he looked back at the short teacher.

"I can offer you two the Headboy's chambers, if you have no ojections to sharing the room. Next year, you might have to make a few changes, we will see. I will have the elves pull the bed in there, and replce it with two from the dorms. your things will be moved in by dinner." the short teacher frowned at the trio. "i think that a simple three weeks of detention will do for punishment, I do not think that House points need to be brought into this."

"Three weeks?" hissed Hooktooth.

"Three weeks, of detentions." Harry spoke to the angery gob, "Three weeks of demening, mind numbing work, for testing our security." Harry smiled, "plus their hair styles and the rumors; they were stuck to ceiling for most of the night, I am willing to go to war for you, and use my goblin conections. All this spoken here, in front of the Prefects, the Professor, and we never asked this to be kept quiet. At least one of those watching us is a gossip. Word of this is going to get out, and we want it to get out." a wink to the Professor, who grinned in a goblinish manner.

"And what about our hair?" the oldest girl asked.

"The colour will take time to wash out." Hooktooth relaxed her snarl and glare, "Everything else will come out in the first wash. the colour stays as a warning. Mess with those of House Potter..."

"Deal!" said the two witches that could speak, and the three bolted from the room.

Hooktooth frowned as she ran the numbers, connected the dots, then her grin bloomed. "Okay, but about this room we are getting..."

"This way," the short man pushed past the fifth year prefect and walked to the Marble Statue between the stairs. "Hey Roeweena, I am going to need the Head boy's room."

The stone came alive, "Now Professor, why would you need the room?" she smiled down on him. "Are my little ravens causing trouble?" she waved her hand and bookcase slid to left, reveiling an arched passage. turning her head to Harry, "The bookcase is touch sensitive. middle shelf, under the third book from the right, both of you, touch the spot." as the student and his goblin companion did as instructed. both felt a surge of magic that echoed deep in their core.

The short Professor led the way down into the small room. first there was a sitting room, a desk, a small fireplace with a cosy chair, and a small window, large enough for all but the largest of owls. the next room had a queen sized bed, a walk-in closet and a small bathroom.

"Okay." Harry nodded "Two beds, and three owl perches." Harry turned back to the Professor, "Of course, you, Sir are welcome to check in to make sure that we are not abusing any of the trust you are placing before us."

The Professor nodded. "Breakfast is in two hours." Turning his head as if to yell over his sholder, "Yurkie, Miki." two female elves popped into the room. "This is Harry and Hooktooth, they are being placed here in the head boy's chambers. I need the bed pulled and two dorm beds placed in here. A request for preches for three owls have also placed." the elves nodded before popping out.

"thank you, Professor." Harry bowed his head to the Professor.

* * *

That friday night at the teachers meeting

Snape's snarl was leading, "whats this I hear about you giving Potter the Ravenclaw headboy's room?"

"It was more to remove the temptation from the older girls, to keep them from pissing off the Goblin." Flitwick bounced on his cushion, "She had protective charms on her trunk, these were just trying to open it, there were nastier charms and jinxs that would have hit if they had forced the lock." the short professor adjusted the cushion he perched on. "The older girls can be a bit unfair in their treatment of their underclassmen. if i am required to get involved it could really get messy, both in-house and outside these walls." he bounced twice more, "The simplist thing was to try to remove the problem."

* * *

Word spread quickly, first among the Ravenclaw, then among the rest of Hogwarts, about just what House Potter was willing to do for its friends, willing to do to its enemies. Even the snakes were taking notice.

No one did anything but talk or whisper, that week. that weekend there was Broom Flying lessons...the one thing Lupin could not really teach.

Harry joined the twenty or so students as Madam Hooch boomed up and down the Quiddich Pitch. While everyone was learning how to mount and hold a broom, Hooktooth sat in the bleachers.

When Longbottom ended up losing control of his broom, and falling a good twenty feet, landed on his arm, Hooch bustled him off to the Hospital wing.

Malfoy found the Druid's remembral. Ron challanged him more because of the whole lion vs snake thing. as both rised into the air, harry just sat on his broom, hovering just above the ground. Malfoy chucked the glass sphere, and ron in a clumsy move, caught it, before it smashed into a window of the castle. Ron gave the ball to Harry to give to Neville.

No sooner was the glass sphere in Harry's hand, did McGonogal appear and drag Ron off. Malfoy smirked, until Hooch returned and asked, "Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"His Head of House came and got him." Harry spoke up. "He was trying to rescue a found item from impacting into a window on the castle tower, there, " Harry pointed.

Hooch turned to look. "I see. Well, shall we try again? Places everyone. On the count of three we kick off. one ...two ..."

by the end of the hour, Hooch had everyone there flying circles around the pitch. Harry even stopped and picked up Hooktooth for a couple circits.

the whole of the class returned to the great hall for lunch, while Madam Hooch called the brooms to follow her back to their shack. as they tromped into the great hall, Ron was sitting, bracketed by his Brothers, the twins.

Malfoy sneared, before braying "Last meal before being shipped home 'Weasle'?"

Ron opened his Mouth to retort, and the twin on his left stuffed an appple home, while the other replied, "Just waiting for our Mother to show up..."

"...you know how she likes to yell in person..." the first chimed in.

"...no, you wouldn't would ya, your mother would never care enough to embarass you in public." the second spoke as he stood, making sure the apple was in place, he stood and approached Harry, dilipertly turning his back to Malfoy.

the blond Slytherin could not let that stand, and went for his wand, only to be hit with an **'expellermus'. **the wand went flying, landing under the teacher's table. the next second a full body bind jinx hit the blond, only there was a green vine holding him, rather then just cords twisted from magic. As the blond toppled to the ground, face down, the whole hall turned to see Neville standing at the doors to the hall, his wand pointed at where Malfoy was standing.

Harry turned to look back at the downed Malfoy. "Not bad, Druid. I see your gift is awakening." he poked the downed Snake with a toe. "Better write your Gran, and Lupin. Gran, so she can mark the growth of your gift. Lupin, so he can decide how best to take your gift to the next level." He grinned at his chubby friend, "I would say no flying for you either." " he slid his wand home, "the brooms just do not like you."

the Longbottom heir chuckled. "that is true."


End file.
